Justice League Red Tide
by Jochern
Summary: Vandal Savage creates a new League of super villains and finds a few young new and unheard of powerful villains. But what is the reason he haven't heard of them? Vandal wants to use them to defeat the Justice League and build a new world order. But who are these new villains? A new figure with unlimited powers appear from another dimension to conquer our universe.
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

**I wrote it about a year or three ago so keep that in mind.**

Justice League

The Red Tide

Prolog

Vandal Savage creates a new League of super villains and finds a few young new and unheard of powerful villains.

But what is reason he haven't heard of them?

Vandal wants to use them to defeat the Justice League and build a new world order.

But who are these new villains?

Someone much more dangerous then Vandal and his friends is coming to Earth simply refured to as the Lord of Darkness or Darkness itself.

And who are the younglings and what is there real plan?

Will the Justice League pick up the leads before Vandal and "Darkness" attempts to conquer the world?

/

Batman and Hawkgirl looks up towards the pitch black sky.

He cannot see the sun even if it is mid-day.

Dark large clouds fill the sky and block out all sun light.

Fires from buildings and burning cars and more light up the city.

The Joker walks up of his left side.

They stand of a rooftop of a tall building i Gotham.

Batman dosen't move a muscle and the Joker has the same grin as allways.

Hawkgirl glares at Joker with narrowing eyes.

"So, Batman old boy", Joker begins. "You got a plan right. I mean this is kind of what you two do for a living".

Joker shrugged his shoulder and glanced at Batman."Bats"?

Batman turns around.

Hawkgirl and Joker turns after him.

"Pray", Batman said and walks away.

/


	2. Chapter 2

Justice League

The Red Tide

Part 1

Vandal Savage enters a room in which a round table stands with chairs around.

On one chair with his feet on the table sits the Joker, the uncrowned king of prank.

"Hello there Vandi", Joker said with his normal grin.

Another bold man dressed in a green suite sits a few chairs away.

Vandal turns his attantion to him.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come Luthor", Vandal said.

"You're lucky my meeting was chancelled", Lex said annoyed.

Others in the room sitting around the table was Gorilla Grodd, Firefly in his orange armor and Vulcana.

But also Grundy and a few unknown to all except Vandal stood behind the table from Vandal's side.

The room was dark and only a little week light lighted up the room.

It was consentrated around the table.

"Some of us have stuff to do", Vulcana muttered. "I'm not sure why I came".

"Well", Firefly said. "20 000 dollars just to come is pretty good a deal".

Vandal smiled at them.

"I have brought you all here to create a new order with two goals", Vandal begins.

"Your straight to the point", Lex said. I like that".

Vandal glared at him.

Lex leaned back in his chair.

"Our first goal is to take out the Justice League", Vandal continued.

"Glad you have new goals nho one have tested before", Vulcana muttered.

"Grundy not that stupid", Grundy said.

Vandal's eyeswandered around on the people in the room.

Their responses looks mixed.

"We can do it if we have a plan A and B, and if we work together", Vandal said. "Of course you will all get a lot of money afterwards".

Firefly smiled under his helmet.

"Now we're talking", he said triumphant.

Grodd gave a smile over the idea Savage had put together.

He glanced over his shoulder.

Three strangers stood there with Grundy.

"And how are they"? Grodd asked.

Vandal glanced over at the three young teenagers in the room's darker end.

The villains around the table turned and looked at them.

"Ah, yes, yes", Vandal said. "So foolish of me. I forgot about them. They are also a part of this team but unlike the rest of you they don't do this for money".

Firefly looked at Vandal.

"What"? Firefly said.

He had trouble believing it.

"They work for me and to if for out plans second part", Vandal said. "The boy is called Hellborn".

Hellborn was a boy around 18 with a muscular body and long darkbrown hair.

A short beard covered parts of his face.

Hellborn was almost as strong as Superman.

"The one next to Grundy is Demonica", Vandal continued presenting them.

Demonica had black long hair and red skin. She had a black short top, showing parts of her stomach and a brown skirt that went just over her knees.

The pupils was also red.

Vandal presented the last one, also a girl around 18 years old as Claire or, the Flame which were the name she went under.

She had red hair almost to her shoulders, a gold armor to her weist, bare arms and a red skirt.

Her power was to like Vulcana control fire.

All three was 18 years old.

"Why should we trust them if we've nether heard of them"? Lex asked, looknig at the three with narrowing eyes.

"Grundy trust them", Grundy said looking at the red skinned Demonica.

She smiled and blinked at him.

Vandal ignored Lex question.

"I Luthor and Grodd wil lbe the brains of the operation and the rest of you. Your the muscle I guess you could say".

"As long as a can kil lthe Bat I'm in", Joker said cheerfully.

_Watch Tower_

Hours later

J'onn J'onzz stands by some computer screens as Hawkgirl flies up to him.

"Your still here", Hawkgirl said somewhat surprised.

"Yes", J'onn replies with his emotionless face. "I'm almost done with the upgrades to the system".

"Well, finish it tomorrow", Hawkgirl orders. "It's time for a rest or at least a snack".

He glanced at her and raised an eyebrown.

She moves her hand to her neck.

"Yeah, I've spent too much time around Flash", Hawkgirl said.

Suddenly a red light stars blinking on one of the screens.

J'onn turns to it and presses a few buttons.

"What is it J'onn"? Hawkgirl asked.

"A group of villains are attacking the harbor in Metropolis", J'onn said.

He moved his hand to his comm.

"We have an alarm. Everyone meet us in the Javelin bay", he said.

"Copy that", Green lantern's voice replied.

Minutes later as Green lantern arrives in the Javelin bay Hawkgirl, J'onn and Superman is waiting for him.

"What's going on"? Green Lantern asked.

"Grundy, Vulcana, Firefly and some others are tearing up the old harbor area", J'onn explained as they hurried inside the ship.

"An odd combination, isn't it"? Green Lantern said.

"Indeed", J'onn said.

_ The Harbor Area_

People are running for their lifes as Grundy and Hellborn throws cars and whatever they can get their hands on around them.

Vulcana fires a boll of fire at a polis car and it explodes.

Three polisofficers is thrown aside.

The javelin lands 70 meters away from the chaos and hurries out.

"Looks like we're outnumbered", Green Lantern said and readying his ring.

He get up a green energy shield as a cars almost flatens them.

Hellborn which threw the car runs towards them.

He screams as he jumps at Superman.

Superman is beaten to the ground.

Hellborn delivers blow after blow with full force.

Hawkgirls hits him with her mace and sends him into a warehouse.

Hellborn goes through the wall.

Grundy throws a motorcycle at J'onn but it passes right through him.

J'onn flies fast towards him but a red skinned girl hits him with a kick from the side.

Demonica looks at Grundy.

"Youknow bigguy", she said with a smirk. "I though they'll be harder to beat".

Demonican smirks and looks bacxk at J'onn which is getting up again.

Grundy hits him and sends him flying into a building wall.

"J'onn"1 Green Lantern shouted.

He fired a beam of green energy at Vulcana.

She blocks in with a wall of fire.

She sends a beam of fire towards Hawkgirl and Superman but both get away safe.

Hellborn jumps at Superman again but Superman flies right into him and its him hard.

"I'll kill you Superman"1 Hellborn shouted.

"Don't think so", Superman said and grabbed his arm and threw him into the water.

"Bad move buddy"! The Flame or Claire shouted.

Superman turns and sees a large wall of fire quickly coming towards him.

He ducks and throw a wooden container at her

Claire burns it before it reaches her.

"Take him Flame"! Vulcana shouted. "I got your back"!

Claire smiles evily as she fires wave after wave of fire at Superman.

Then a mace is thrown into her back and knocked her to the ground.

The ground crackes as Claire hits it.

"Oops", Vulcana said and shrugged her shoulders.

She fired a beam of fire at Green Lantern who was about to hit her with a hammer.

Her eyes widen as a missle comes towards her.

She know she can't jump aside in time and covers her face with her hands. "Firefly"! She shouted.

"I have you don't worry"! Firefly shouted as he jets towards her shooting at J'onn as he flies.

"No you don't", Green Lantern said and hits him from above with a hammer of energy large as a truck.

"Aaaah"!

Firefly hits the ground.

Also the missle shatters a meter over Vulcana's head and water falls over her.

"What"! She exclaimed. "Water"?

"Expecting something else"? Batman asked.

Vulcana looks up just as Batman's fist hits her face.

His ship is hovering 20 meters away.

"Right in time Batman", Green Lantern said.

"Came as fast as I could", Batman replies.

Demonica lays her hand on Grundy's large arm and points at Superman.

"Throw me at him", Demonica told him.

Grundy picks her up and throws her.

Superman uses his lazer vision to destroy Firefly's two flamethrowers.

Suddenly

Deminica kicks him from behind.

"What goes up must coem down as they say", she smirks evily.

She lands on a warehouse rooftop.

Superman hits the ground and a four meter deep crater is created.

Hellborn have just crawled up from the water.

Claire whistles at him.

He looks over at her.

She points at the crater.

Superman crawls slowly up.

"Finnish him Hellborn"! Claire shouted.

Hellborn smiles and runs over to attack Superman.

A green energy shield surrounds Claire.

"You can't hold me", Claire said.

"Try me", Green Lantern replied.

His and Hawkgirl's eyes widen as Claire's body turns into fire.

"What the"! Green Lantern exclaimed shocked.

A massive wave of fire destroys the energy shield and sends Green Lantern away.

Claire, Grundy, Demonica and Firefly meets up with J'onn, Hawkgirl in front on them and Batman to the right.

"Let's finnish this", Claire said.

"Heck yeah"! Firefly shouted triumphantly.

But his spirit is broken as a flying Hellborn hits Grundy and sends both flynig into a second warehouse wall.

"Grundy"! Demonica shouted.

Claire and Firefly slowly turns around.

Superman hovers five meters up in the air with his arms crossed.

Green Lantern is back on his feet and laso in the air.

"Maybe we should retreat now", Firefly suggested.

"Good idea Firefly", Claire said.

She turned to Demonica.

"Get us out of here Demonica"! Claire shouted.

Demonica waves her hands and them, Grundy, Hellborn and Vulcana disapears.

"How the heck did they do that"? Green Lantern asked.

"I don't know", J'onn replied.

Superman looks at him.

"Are you alright J'onn"? He asked.

"I am fine", J'onn said and nodded.

"Anyone catch their names"? Hawkgirl asked.

"Only one", Batman said. "They called the red skinned girl Demonica".

_Watch Tower_

"Then is Flash and Wonderwomen coming back"? Green Lantern asked.

"In a few days", J'onn said. "They still have some trouble holding them a few more days in China".

They were standing by the windows in the Watch Tower.

"I wonder what they were up to", John Stewart(Green lantern) said.

"Hopefully Batman will have something when he returns", J'onn said.

"What was he doing in Metropolis by the way"? Green Lantern asked.

J'onn glanced at him before replying.

"He had followed the Joker there. Maybe he is involved in whatever is happening", J'onn said.

Green Lantern raised his eyebrown.

"And maybe not", J'onn said.

"Either way", Green Lantern said. "I think we can assume we'll see those guys again".

8


	3. Chapter 3

Justice League

The Red Tide

Part 2

"Don't blame me", Claire said. "It not my fault we got our asses kicked".

Claire had an angry look on her face.

"Whose fault was it then"? Grodd asked. "You were in charge".

They were all in the same meeting room as before.

The light was better now so they could see each other and what was around them.

It was a 10 meter long and high big screen on the back wall.

The rest of the room was more or less empty.

"They were too well orginized", Firefly said throwing his hands up into the air. "Do it yourself if it's so easy"!

"No matter how we worked together they still got us", Claire said.

"Grundy and I work well together", Demonica said. "Don't we big boy"?

She looked at Grundy with a smile.

Grundy smiled back. "Yeah".

"Somebody got a boyfriend", Hellborn said quietly.

Demonica's eyes widened and she turned to Hellborn.

She glared at him with narrowing eyes.

She was about to jump him when Claire interrupted them.

"Enough"! She shouted.

Claire took Vulcana by the neckline and pulled her to her.

"And You better get use to that somebody else can use fire better then you", Claire said harshly.

"Don't be so pathatic little girl", Vulcana said.

"Stop fighting"! Vandal shouted.

All got quiet and looked at him.

Vandal calmed himself.

"I calculated that we might lose the first time so we're gone hit then when they're apart. All at the same time", Vandal said. "And then, the world will soon be at our feet".

An evil smile overcome his lips.

Joker who stood in the back ground let out a laugh.

"Next time I'm with you and will kill off the Bat", Joker said.

"So what's that's your plan boss"? Firefly asked. "Who's takin' out who"?

"Hellborn and Demonica will take out Batman", Vandal started.

"Vandi, hey Vandi"! Joker said from behind.

Vandal sigh.

"Demonica, and Joker", he added.

Joker raised his hands triumphantly.

"Grundy and Grodd will take down Superman. Vulcana and Firefly takes out Green Lantern and Claire and Hellborn takes down the Martian", Vandal continued.

"Eh, there are more Justice League members", Vulcana added.

"Oh, we have another plan for them. It's going to be an excident in Starcity that requiers there help", Grodd added smiling.

_Watch Tower_

"Watch Tower to Batman", J'onn said in the comm. "I repeat, Watch Tower to batman".

He stood by the control central of the Watch Tower.

"Batman here", Batman replied. "I'm a little bussy".

"We have an explosion in Starcity", J'onn explained. "Hawkgirl and Green Lantern is already on there way and"...

"I'm in Gotham about to catch the Joker", Batman said. "I'll be there as soon as I can after that".

J'onn knowing you cannot win an argument against batman agreed.

"I will contact Superman and we'll handel it until you can"...

"Batman out", Batman interrupted and ended the transmission.

J'onn shook his head and turned to fly down to the Javelin bay.

But a red light appeared and suddenly Demonica, Claire and Hellborn stood there.

Demonica which was the only one in the group that could teleport was the villain's only way inside the Watch Tower.

She disapeared in a red light again.

Just as in the fight as they escaped.

Hellborn run straight at J'onn.

But he goes right through him and misses.

Claire shots several balls of fire towards J'onn but he dodges them.

"Come on coward"! Claire shouted and fires a beam on fire.

J'onn landed on the floor under them and turned into a large gorilla.

Hellborn jumped down and hit the floor with a bang.

Immediately he launched after J'onn.

J'onn launched at Hellborn and knocked him into the wall.

But J'onn was immediately hit by one of Claire's fire attacks.

He got up and avoided the next one.

"Stand still for a second"! Claire shouted and fired fire ball after fire ball.

"You will regreat doing that", Hellborn said as he stood up.

_Somewhere in Gotham_

Batman get's out of his car and looks around.

It's in the middle of the night.

"It's quiet", Batman said to himself. "Too quiet".

Behind a few contaners Joker and Demonica jumps up.

"When your right, your right Bats", Joker said with his normal grin.

Batman looked at the young teenager with him.

"Switch out Harley"? Batman asked.

Joker let out a laugh.

"He wish", Demonica said and rolled her eyes.

She jumped up and volted and landed in front of Batman.

Batman blocked her first two blows and the kick after that but used a baturang too knock her of her feet as Joker attacked too.

Joker swung his fist and missed.

Batman dodged a kick from Demonica and volted backwards.

A bomb thrown by Joker threw Batman to the ground.

Mostly uninjured Batman stood up quickly and threw a baturang that hit Denonica in the chest and she fell against some wooden boxes.

Batman threw himself aside just in time to avoid Joker's Jokergas bomb.

As it exploded green gas filled the area inwhich Batman stood only seconds ago.

"You cannont win Bats", Joker told him as he delivered a punch.

"I've heard that before", Batman said.

He blocked the punch and immediately punched back.

Joker didn't have time to dudge and was hit. He fell with force to the ground.

"Not fair Bats", Joker complained and rubbed his nose.

"Something I must have picked up from you", Batman replied with his cold voice.

Joker laugh.

"See Bats. You can if you tr..."

Batman's foot collided with Joker's face.

The clown flew several meters away.

Joker sat up and looked at Demonica who looked to still be out cold.

"Sorry dear", he said. "Every clown for himself".

He stood up and started running.

Batman run after him.

Behind the containers he had a SUV in yellow, red and white.

Joker jumped in and pressed the gas.

"This isn't over Bats"! He shouted.

Batman pressed a button and his car drove up to him and he jumped inside.

'Is he really running'? Batman thought. 'Must be a trap so I'm have to be careful'.

The Joker drove next to the water and suddenly it came a sharp turn and he turned in the last minute.

Batman had that expressioin Batman always have as he turned the steering wheel.

Nothing happened.

'What'!? He thought.

He tried to turn the steering wheel over and over again but with only three seconds away from the water he pressed the eject button.

Nothing still ahppened and the Batmobile went into the water.

Batman struggled to beat up that hatch but he couldn't and none of the controls worked for him.

As he struggled the Batmobile sank further towards the bottom of the Gotham bay.

Joker had stopped the SUV and walked over to the edge and Demonica joined him.

Joker laugh evily.

In her hand Demonica held a control.

Earlier she had put a small device on the Batmobile as Batman chased the Joker.

Grood had made it but Vandal Savage had profected it.

Demonica smirked an evil but happy smile.

The Joker turned to her smiling an evil triumphant smile.

_Metropolis_

Clark Kent had just seen on the news about the explosion in Starcity and changed into Superman.

He flies out of his apartment and tries to contact the Watch Tower but gets no reply.

"They must already be there", he assumed.

J'onn was attacked before he had time to contact him.

Suddenly he felt huge pain in his head and fell to the ground.

The ground cracked under him.

As he tried to stand up Grundy run into him and beat him 20 meters away.

"Grundy will enjoy this", Grundy said and run after him.

Superman was about to attack Grundy as the pain returned.

He fell to his knees just as Grundy punched him again.

Superman flew into a parked truck.

Now saw Grodd walknig behind Grundy.

He couldn't move and he couldn't think.

The pain was too great.

_Watch Tower_

J'onn threw Hellborn into the Javelin bay.

He landed on soem metal boxes.

But quickyl he was back on his feet.

Claire was close behind shoting fire aat every chance she get.

J'onn dudge a punch from Hellborn but was hit in the back from Claire.

"Make it easy on yourselves and surrender", J'onn said.

He stood up with a painful move.

"Your talling us to surrender"? Claire questioned sarcastically.

"We're winning you alien freak"! Hellborn said and threw a metal box.

It went straight through J'onn.

"What is it you want"? J'onn asked.

"Make sure your not in the way"! Hellborn said and attacked.

"What does Savage want us out of the way for"? J'onn asked.

He was buying time hoping that the other would coem soon.

"How did you"... Hellborn asked but remembered. "Don't read my mind"!

he punched him and it was blocked.

"Don't you know what we plan already"? Hellborn asked.

"For soem reason I cannot access that information in either of you minds", J'onn said as he kicked Hellborn away.

Claire smiled.

"A little gift for Demonica. She blocked that part o f our minds", Claire told Hellborn.

Claire fired a sharp stick of fire and it hit a small container that exploded.

It through Hellborn into the corridor with a bang.

He was injured and out cold.

Claire protacted herself with a shield of fire.

In the javelin bay she could only see fire.

Claire smiled and stopepd flying and sat down by Hellborn side.

_A Desert near Starcity_

Green Lantern shield himself as spikes made of fire almost hits him.

"What was a close was", Firefly said.

"Shout up"! Vulcana said and fired a wave of fire.

Green Lantern flew aside and tied to hit the two with a hammer of green energy.

Vulcana shoots up a beam of fire that destroys it.

Firefly flies up and towards Green Lantern.

As raises his arms to fire.

Green Lantern create an energy shield just meters in front of him.

It was too close for Firefly to stop and he flew into it and fell to the ground.

Vulcana shook her head.

"Pathatic", she said.

Then she fired a beam of fire at the superhero a beam of green energy collided with it and the two met their strenght.

Finely Firefly shot at Green Lantern from behind and he fell to the ground.

With some trouble Green Lantern got up and few away.

He hoped he coudl either reach Starcity or make up a plan.

He saw a road with three trucks parkedon it.

Why did they just stand there?

He stopped as he saw it was oil trucks and as he turned to fly anotehr direction Firefly was already in range and took a shot at the trucks.

The explosion send Firefly flying into the air with a scream.

It engulfed Green Lantern and almost took out Vulcana.

_Starcity_

Hawkgirl flew out of a burning building with a child and an adult.

A rope sat in the ground from the four floor.

On it Green Arrow slided down with an old lady.

Polisofficers and firemen was running around.

The cops was seeling of the area and evacuate all building in the area.

Five story building were burning.

The firemen was trying to turn out the fires before it spread.

As he reached theground and two polisofficers too kthe old lady Green Arrow turned to Hawkgirl.

"So then is your friend coming here"? Arrow asked. "We could surely use their help".

Hawkgirl looked at him.

"I contacted J'onn and he said he would contact the rest and"... she began.

"And what"? Arrow asked.

"Well", Hawkgirl said. "They should be here already and I tried to call them but got no reply".

"So", Green Arrow said. "Something is wrong".

Hawkgirl nodded.

"We have to finnish this before we do anything else", Hawkgirl said.

10


	4. Chapter 4

Justice League

The Red Tide

Part 3

_Watch Tower_ 

Hours after the attack.

A javelin landed in the destroyed bay.

Falsh runs out and looks around.

The fires have stopped.

"What happened here"? Wonder women asked.

"Let's see if we can find any survivors", Flash said.

He took off in high speed.

Wonder women hurried away down a hallway too.

Flash soon stopepd in front of her.

"Follow me", he said.

She run towards the infirmary.

Well inside Wonder women saw Superman sitting in a chair.

"Superman", she said. "What happened"?

Superman stands up.

In a bed Wonder Women sees J'onn lying.

"How is he"? Flash asked.

"I think he will be okay, but I can't be sure", Superman said.

"There is the rest"? Wonder women asked.

Superman sigh heavily.

He sat down in the chair again.

"One day ago we fough a group of villains in Metropolis and won but several hour ago as we were seperated they striked. Grundy and Grood attacked me in Metropolis and almost killed me".

"How'd they do that"? Flash asked.

"They attacked orginized. Liek we always are then we fight", Superman explained. "Two powerful teenagers called Hellborn and the Flame attacked J'onn as he was alone here. Hawkgirl is returning soon. She and Green Arrow is looking for Green Lantern".

Wonder women was almost afraid to ask.

"And Batman"? She finely asked.

Superman shook his head heavy and saddly.

Wonder women and Flash was horrifed.

"Can you tell us who all these guys are"? Flash asked and sat down on a chair.

"Vandal Savage seems to be the brains behind the operation", Superman explained. "The we have Grodd, Grundy, Firefly, Vulcana the Flame, Hellborn and Demonica".

He looked at his friends.

"The last three is all teenagers but just as powerful as he are", he added. "It might be more but we've not seen them yet".

For once Flash was so shocked he didn't knew what to say.

He stood quietly and watch Superman.

_Savage mountain base_

"You failed to kill him. How"? Vandal asked grodd and Grundy.

Grundy shook his shoulders.

"He escaped in the last minute", Grodd said. "Had he stayed and fought he would be dead".'

"But he isn't", Vandal said.

He turned to the rest.

"Relax Savage", Claire said. "We've killed off Batman, Green Lantern and the Martian Manhunter".

"Yeah", Demonica said. "Only Wonder women, Superman and Flash left".

She stood next to Grundy.

As they were talking Firefly were repearing his armor in one of Vandal's labs.

"We cannot continue as long as the Justice league are still alive. All must die or be taken out of action".

"See it as already finished", Joker said. "We've killed half. Now we take on the rest".

The Joker smiled evily.

In a hallway later Claire come out of nowhere and pushes Demonica against the wall.

Demonica was taken by surprise and didn't fight her teammate.

Claire's arm is at Demonica's throat.

With one move Claire could kill her.

"W-what are you doing"? Demonica asked both demanding and surprised.

"I just wanted to talk", Claire said without smiling.

Demonica looked her in the eyes but wanted to turn away but couldn't.

Claire starred right into the red skinned girls eyes.

"I see you've gotten friendly with some of these guys", Claire said. "Remember why we're here", she said harshly.

She let go of Demonica and which fell to the floor.

Claire reached her hand out to help her up and smiled.

Demonica smiled back and accepted Claire 's help up.

As Claire walekd off Demonica lost her smile. Her face expression was confused and conflicted.

Claire enters her room and picks up two red crystal.

_Gotham_

Vulcana, Grundy, Joker, Firefly, Claire, Demonica and Hellborn walks through the streets of Gotham, destroying everything in their way.

Vulcana fires a large ball of fire at a store and it exploded.

Grundy picks up a car and throughs it towards some people running away but to his surprise Superman catches the car.

"Look who's here", Firefly said and flies towards him ready to fire his flamethrowers.

A rope catches him and sends him flying into a buildnig.

It was Wonder Women.

Superman threw the car back at Grundy.

"Look out"! Demonica shotued and jumped aside.

But Grundy is too slow and is hit.

Demonica runs after him as he hits the ground which cracked around him.

Grundy is quickyl back of his feet.

"Grundy mad"! He shouted.

"Hey Grundy"! Hellborn shouted.

Grundy turned to the young man.

"We both attack Superman together. No way he is stronger then both of us", Hellborn said.

Gurndy smiled.

Joker takes up a pisto lwith Joker gas and points it at Wonder Women and laugh.

Just before he pulls the trigger it is ripped out of his hand.

"Hey! What happened"! He shouted.

Flash run past him in light-speed and knocked him out.

"Lights out clown boy", Flash said.

Claire flies up into the air and stopped in front of Wonder Women.

Wonder Women flies to Claiure to punch her down but stopped as Claire's body turned into fire.

"Woah", Wonder Women said and made a dead stop.

Claire sends a huge ball of fire towards her but in the last second Wonder Women dodges it.

Seconds late she dodges a fire beam from Vulcana.

Firefly, Vulcana and Claire uses their powers at the same tiem and Wonder Women can't dodge all attacks and is hit by Vulcana.

With a bang she hits the ground and creates a crater.

Claire laughs evily as Demonica knockedo ut Flash.

He hits a dumpster and in out cold.

Superman takes blow after blow from Grundy and Hellborn without beeing able to punch back.

"Give up while you can Superman", Hellborn said smirking triumphantally.

Supeman have no tiem to reply sa Grundy sends him flying with a powerful punch.

"Why don't you give up"! A female voice shouted.

Hellborn swings around just in time to dodge Hawkgirl's mace.

Demonica tries to kick her but Hawkgirl dodges and hits the red skinned girl with the mace.

Demonica hits a wall and in out cold.

"Bad move birdgirl", Claire said, her body still made of fire.

An arrow hits her back and electricity flows through her body.

She screams in pain and falls from the sky but is caught by Firefly in the last second.

On a roof sits Green Arrow.

"Sorry if i came in a bad time", Green Arrow said.

He fired another arrow.

A man walked up on Green Arrows left side and one of the right.

Demonica scratches her her and looks up.

"No"! She said slowly. "No way".

The man on the left side was Batman and the right was Green Lantern.

"I though we killed them"! Vulcana said.

Claire fires a beam of fire at the but Green Lantern blocks it with a green beam of energy.

"I got her", he said.

Batman jumped down from the roof and rusn over to Demonica.

She kicked him but he blocked it and punched at her.

The girl jupemd aside and blcoekd anotehr punch.

"You're not pissed of, right"? Demonica asked hopfully.

"Well you did try to drown me in my car", Batman said and kicked her in the stomach.

"It was nothing personal and how'd you get out"? Demonica replied and stood up.

She pucned at Batman but he blocked it.

"I was able to open the panel and conect and disconect some wires", Batman explained. "But don't feel bad. It was a close one.

Suddenly a bomb with a clown face on it landed by them.

Batman and Demonica run away.

Just in time Batman ducked behind a dumpster and puleld a knocked out Flash in.

Demonica wasn't as lucky and then the bomb exploded it threw her down the street.

"Damn it", Joker said. "I got the wrong one".

With his normal smile he picked up another bomb and was about to threw it as Grundy grabbed his arm.

"What"! Joker said. "Let go off me"!

"Clown hurt Grundy's friend", Grundy said.

Joker saw the big zombie was really angry.

"Now look her Grund"...

Grundy picked him up and through him at Superman.

Finely Superman is able to get a punch in.

As Hellborn punched at him Superman grabbed him hand and puched him with his other.

"Now it's my turn", Superman said.

"Oh, crap", Hellborn said before Superman hit his jaw and sends him flying upwards.

Falsh get back on his feet.

"Are you alright Flash"? Batman asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks Batman", Flash said.

"Go for Vulcana so I can get in behind her", Batman said.

"Sure", Flash said and took of in light speed.

He stopped in front of her.

"Whasup babe", Flash said.

He runs aroudn her in light speed as she shoots fire balls at him.

Batman closes in behind her but must jump aside when Firefly shoots at him.

"Watch out behind you Vulcana"! Firefly shouted.

Vulcana turned around and raised her hands to burn Batman.

Suddenly Wonder Women punched her from behind.

"Shouldn't have turned", Flash said.

Green Lantern's beam overcomes Claire's and sends her into the ground and a crater is made around her.

Hellborn pulls her to her feet.

"It is time soon", Hellborn said.

Claire looked at a clock on a large tower.

It stood on five minutes to 12.

She smiled and took up the two red crystals from her pockets.

It was the same she took from her room.

"Cover me Hellborn", she said.

She brought her hands to over her head and spoke some dead language.

Demonica sits up with Fireflies help.

"Are you okay"? He asked. "You're not injured after the explosion"?

"No I don't think so", Demonica said and saw what Hellborn and Claire was doing.

She looked at the clock at the tall tower.

Almost 12 o'clock.

She stood up and run towards her teammates.

Green Arrow lay his hand on Green Lantern's shoulder.

"What is she doing"? He asked.

Green Arrow watched what Claire was doing and held two crystals.

"No idea but it dosen't look good", Gree Lantern replied.

Claire still spoek the odl dead language as Demonica jumped her and puleld her to the ground.

"What are you doing"? Claire asked as she sat up.

Nearby Hellborn was fighting Wonder Women.

"I wont let you", Demonica said with a low voice. "Please Claire".

Their eyes met and they watched each other for half a minute.

Claire stood up and grabbed one of the crystals she dropped.

She looekd for the second and saw Demonica holding it.

She reached out her hand.

"Give me the crystal Demonica", Claire ordered her friend.

Demonica shook her head.

"No. All I have too do is hodl on to it for a few minutes", Demonica said.

She stil lstared into Claire's eyes.

Claire was about to jump her but stopepd as she saw Demonica's red pleading eyes.

"Claire please", Demonica said with a low and soft voice. She had a sad face.

But as the clock almost was 12 Claire shoot out a fire ball at Demonica.

And because they stood so close Demonica shouldn't dodge it and was hit.

She screamed and flew hit the ground around ten meters away.

Claire held up the red crystals again.

Hellborn jumped away from Wonder Women and attacked Green Arrow and Green Lantern to prevent them from stopping Claire.

A sphere of black energy became visible near Claire in the middle of the street.

All the fighting stopepdas everyone wondered what was happening.

It bame larger and Superman saw it was a portal.

He flew over to stop Claire but he was too late, a figure stepped out.

He had a black cloka and hook covering all of him.

A beam of black energy hit Superman and he fell to the ground.

Hawkgirl stopepd by him.

"Are you alright Superman"? She asked.

"Master"! Hellbron shouted and hurried over to the figure.

"You have doen well my children", thefigure said.

He spoke in a dark voice.

"Master", Claire said. "She tried to stop us".

Claire pointed at Demonica which sat up now.

Demonica was in pain from the fire blast.

But also she was scared of the figure looking at her.

"Who are you"! Hawkgirl asked demanding.

It was no reply.

The black hooded figurehad turned to Demonica who anyone coudl see was terrified.

From the open black portal a large hand of black energy came out.

He closed in on Demonica.

She tried to stand up but her right leg was injured and the pain was too great.

Also she sat with a house was in her back.

"What the heck is that"? Flash asked.

"Looks like dark energy of same kind", Batman said.

As the hand was almost as close enough to grab her Demonica held her hand over her face.

The villains and heroes feet felt like stone suddenly. None moved a muscle.

The energy hand grabbed Demonica's waist.

It pulled her back towards the portal.

Demonica tried to grab something to hodl on too but foudn nothing.

"G-G-Grundy"! She screamed scared out of her mind.

A beam with green energy from Green lantern's ring flew towards the figure but was countered by a beam of black energy from the figure.

"Let her go"! Hawkgirl shouted as she flew in high speed towards her.

Claire turned herself into fire and placed a wall of fire in the way.

Flash run in light speed and reached out to grab Demonica but a beam of black energy sends him flying.

Wonder Women was blocknig a beam of black energy which pushed her back.

Hellborn jumped and punched Grundy as he landed.

"Move aside"! Grundy demanded.

"Don't think so Grundy", Hellborn said and punched him.

12


	5. Chapter 5

Justice League

The Red Tide

Part 4

Demonica was screamnig and kicking as she was halfway through the portal.

In that second Superman flew straight into the hooded figure.

It pushed him back and he lost his consentration.

Superman volted backwards and hit the ground which cracked.

A rope with a Bat on the end of it spinned around Demonica's upperbody.

Batman pulled but could barely pull her back.

Vulcana turned to Firelfy.

"Let's get out of here"! She shouted.

"Good idea", Firefly said.

He picked her up and flew away.

Wonder Woman flew out of the beam and puched Hellborn on the chin, sending him flying.

Claire was close to shooting down Hawkgirl.

She saw Grundy runnnig straight at her.

She turned her hands but he was faster.

For every punch he delivered Claire sank deeper into the ground.

And just as Demonica's paniced screams disappeared into the portal Grundy grabbed Batman's rope half way from him and pulled with all his force.

Demonica came out almost flying as the hand of energy disappeared.

The figure had to focus his energy on Green Arrow, Superman and Green Lantern who was all shooting at him.

With one move he brought down a house over Green Arrow, Flash and Green Lantern's heads.

"We cannot defeat him"! Batman shouted in the comm. "We have no choice but falling back".

"We have to defeat him now", Wonder Woman argued.

The figure glanced over the two defeated teenagers.

Grundy took Demonica on his shoulder and put her behind a house.

"Stay here", he said. "Grundy will make weird man pay".

Hellborn sat up and rubbed his head.

"I need more power", the figure said in a dark voice.

A hand of black energy grabebd Hellborn.

"W-what's going on"! He shouted. "Master"!

The hand pulled him into the portal.

Hellborn kicked and screamed all the way.

"He's going after his own", Hawkgirl said.

Claire stood up and flew away down the street.

A black energy beam hit her and she fell.

She turned around and sat up as a black energy hand came towards her.

She screamed in fear and tried to stand and run but it grabbed her legs.

She was only a few meters from Demonica.

"D-Demonica"! Clarie screamed. "P-please, help me"!

Claire reached out helpless.

Demonica wasn't sure what to do.

Demonica could see the fear in Claire's eyes as she lay on her stomach beeing pulled backwards.

"I-I don't want to die"! Claire screamed.

She was much more afraid then Demonica were before.

Grundy flew past them after beeing hit by a flying unconscious Hawkgirl.

Demonica knew Claire seemed to have no problem letting her be dragged away but she couldn't be sure of that.

All three have been raised to one day do this.

Furthermore, Claire and Demonica had been friends sense they were six. For twelve years.

She was brought out of her mind by Clarie screams. "D-Demonica"!

She saw Batman hit the ground and he was immediately out cold.

Demonica's leg was injured so she couldn't walk.

She teleported herself to Claire and grabbed her by her hands.

Then she teleported both of them and everyone else away to the safest place she could think of.

_The Watch Tower_

Green Lantern rubbed his head as he sat up on the Watch Tower main level.

"How did we get here"? Wonder Woman asked.

"I think Demonica teleported us here", Green Lantern said.

Wonder Woman hurried over to Batman.

"I don't feel good being here", Joker said.

"Shout up", Grundy said.

He was awake.

"What happened"? J'onn asked as he noticed they were in the Watch Tower. How did you get here"?

"Demonica teleported us here", Superman explained. "I'm glad to see you up and about too".

Everyone looked at her.

Demonica who sat on the floor with Claire lying and holding a tight grip around her waist.

Claire cheeks are wet from her crying.

She sobs loudly while Demonica strokes Claire's back with her arms.

Claire is still scared out of her mind.

Demonica looked up at the Justice league.

"Well forgive me for saving your lives", she snorted.

"We can't run away from fights", Green Lantern said. "Plus we wouldn't been having a problem if you haven't opened that portal".

"Only Superman and Wonder Women was left standing", Demonica said harshly.

She turned her attension back to Claire and spoke in a soft voice with the sobbing girl.

"It's okay Claire. Your safe", she said.

"I-I'm soooo, s-sorry", Claire whispered over her sobbings.

"Who the heck was that guy"? Joker asked.

Demonica looked up again.

"He's Darkness", she said.

"What does that mean"? Green Arrow asked.

"It means nothing", Demonica said. "He is from a dimension of darkness and Is Darkness. We were chosen seven years ago to deliver him into this world so he could counqer it".

Superman walked over and sat down on his knees.

"May I asked", he said softly. "What did he do to Hellborn and tried to do to you"?

They could see that Demonica didn't want to answer that.

"He did it to punich me first but as he saw you were strong he needed more power so", Demonica trailed of for a while. "So, he pulled Hellborn back into his dimension to make him into his own energy and become stronger. Hellborn is now dead".

Demonica looked up at a horrifed Superman.

"He'll nether stop hunting me and Claire", she said and looked down relizing she souldn't have said that.

Claire's grip became tighter and her sobbings higher.

"You might want to see this", J'onn said.

He looked out the window.

The rest of the heroes joined him.

"Oh my god", Hawkgirl said.

They could see darkness coming from one part which was Gotham becoming bigger and stretching out over the planet.

A third was now covered.

"We need a plan quickly", J'onn said. "Before he counqers the earth".

"Wait", Demonica said.

They all turned.

"What is it"? Hawkgirl asked.

"He don't want to counqer only the earth", Demonica said. "But the Universe. All in our Dimension".

Everyone gasped.

"Can he do it"? Batman asked looking with narrowing eyes at Demonica.

Demonica shrugged her shoulders.

"If someone can, he can", she said. "He did after all conquer his own dimension".

"We need a plan", Superman said. "Running at him with full force won't do it".

"Those crystals you used", Flash said. "They let him out so can they force him back"?

Demonica shrugged her shoulders.

"We don't know how they work", she explained. "He only told us how to use them to open the portal".

Superman looked at Batman.

"It's worth a try", Batman said.

Superman nodded.

Demonica picked up one from Claire's pocket.

"The other one if with Darkness himself I'm afraid", Demonica said.

_Hours later_

Superman entered the Waych Towers control center.

"Do you think we really can defeat him"? J'onn asked.

J'onn stood by the computers.

"We have no other choice", Superman said. "We have to take him down".

"Panic is already spreading throughout the world", J'onn said. "Darkness appears to still be in Gotham".

J'onn said nothing else.

The whole world was covered in darkness.

_Vandal Savage Base_

In the meeting room Lex Luthor sat in a chair.

"Do anyone know that's going on"? He asked annoyed. "What trhe hell happened"!

Grodd and Vandal Savage was also in the room.

"I don't know but I've tried to contact our friends for hours without an answer", Vandal said.

"Maybe there all dead", Grodd said. "Think of it. This, guy appears and kills them off. There's even talk that the Justice League is dead".

One of the walls exploded and threw Grodd and Vandal to the ground.

Lex wasn't within the blast zone and just put his arms up over his face.

He stood up and looked at the giant hole.

A hooded figure entered.

It was Darkness.

A beam of dark energy hits Lex and sends him flying into the wall.

Grodd stands up and attacked the figure.

Another beam hit him and he goes through the wall and is out completely.

Vandal takes a sword from the wall and attacked.

A beam of dark energy almost hits him but he blocked it with the sword.

"It's not a normal sword", he said and swung it.

The figure ducked and Vandal missed.

A beam sends him flying away.

Lex slowly stands up and looked back at the figure.

He runs towards the door, ducking from two beams of dark energy.

He fires a few shots with his pistol before he disappeared out the door.

"Luthor"! Grodd shouted after him. "Get back here you... Aaaahh"!

Luthor rusn straight into a young woman.

She have brown long hair and a red skirt. Also she wears a golden armor on her chest and a spear in her right hand.

"Mr Luthor", she said in surprise.

She had heard the explosion and fighting and came to see what was going on.

"You'll have go forgive me I'm horrible at names", Lex said and pushed her aside.

She loocked after him and glanced over her shoulder in the diraction Lex had come from.

The sound of Vandal's painful scream echoed through the hallway.

She decided to run after Lex.

"What's going on Mr Luthor"? She asked.

They stopped as a two meter high blakc drooling monster blocked their path.

"Great Hera", the young woman said and took a step back.

Lex pulled up his pistol and fire three shots before it jumped him and helost the gun.

The woman named Athena hit it with her spear.

She screamed as she burrowed her spear through it.

A unhuman scream echoed through the hallways as she killed it.

She puleld out the spear.

"What is that"? Athena asked.

"No time for questions", Lex said and started running again.

Suddenly he stopped and lokekd back at the yonug woman.

"You can fly can't you"? He asked her.

"Well, yes", Athena replied and saw him smile.

"Good than fly us out of here", Lex said.

She looked surprised at him.

"But", she began.

"Do you wonna live or not"! Lex said in a angry tone.

She looked at Lex and back in the hallway.

"Don't be stupid and stay behind", Lex said. "Why would you give up your life for them anyway if you would all die trying".

Athena walked over to Lex.

"You don't wont to do that", a dark voice said.

Athena looked around and saw a strange black hooded figure in a cloak walknig toward them.

Lex raised the pistol he just picked up again and Athena stood ready to use the spear to drill it right through him.

"Why would you fight for this world"? Darkness asked.

He stopped not far from them.

"What did you do to them"? Lex asked.

Darkness did replied him.

"You've already seen that your bullets have no effect on me", Darkness said.

He turned his attantion to Athena.

"Your Amazon family throw you out", he said. "Your people turned on you. I can give you a new home".

She starred at him and slowly lowered her spear.

"How dumb can you be", Lex said to himself.

"I shall train you and give you a new home, a new family", Darkness said.

He fired a dark energy beam that hit Lex.

Lex cought and could bearly move.

10


	6. Chapter 6

Justice League

The Red Tide

Part 5

**This part will be much shorter because it disappeared from my computer as I was finishing part 6.**

**The most importent parts are back but much shorter.**

**Sorry about it but my computer F*** hates me! DEAL with it. I have been force to do so.**

_Gotham City_

Darkness moved down the destroyed road as suddenly Green Lantern, Superman and Claire started shooting at him from in front of him.

Green Arrow started shooting from a level from a high building beside Darkness.

His shield of energy stopepd all attacks.

Behind a corner stood Joker, Batman, Demonica, J'onn and Grundy.

An energy beam took out Superman and Green Lantern.

Hawkgirl caught Green Lantern and took him to safety behind a house.

Superman flue in high speed straight into Darkness.

A cloud of dust filled the area.

"Flash now"! Batman calledo ut in the comm.

Flash hurried into the sust cloud.

"It's taking to long", Joker said after a few seconds.

"Shout up"! Demonica told him.

As the dusk settled down Superman and Flash were out cold.

Hawkgirl and wonder Woman attacked him and striked the shield of dark energy.

Both hit the ground and was immediately out cold.

"Grundy smash", Batman told him.

"Finally", Grundy Said and run out.

Green Arrow and Claire fired all they got at Darkness as also J'onn tried to fly through the shield.

It didn't work and he was hit by a beam of energy.

"Oh crap", Green Arrow said.

Green Arrow stood up and turned around to run as the level exploded.

"Oh god", Demonica exclaimed horrifed.

A powerful beam of dark energy hit and hit the ground with a didn't make it far until he was hit with a much more powerful beam.

"Plan B", Batman said. "Demonica get them out of here".

"But We can't"... Demonica protested.

"Do it"! Batman shouted.

He glanced at Joker.

"I'm with you to the end Bats", Joker smiled. "Someone have to pick up the pieces after he kills you".

Demonica teleported out and got so many peopel as she could.

Darkness followed batman and Joker into a building and down to the basement.

In the basement Batman opened a hatch.

The room was fileld with boxes of explosives.

The doro was blown open.

Darkness entered.

"You cannot escape me", he said.

"Who says we're trying", Batman said.

Joker let out a laugh.

"We're not gone geto ut of the blast area Bats blow it"!

Seconds later he jumped down the hatch after Batman.

Seconds after this the lower level exploded and the whole building went down.

_Gotham Industrial ware house area_

Wonder Woman opened her eyes.

She saw Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, J'onn and Demonica sitting in the room.

There was a computer and an old couch in theroom only.

"What happened"? She asked.

Superman hurried over to her.

"Are you alright Diana"? He asked.

"I'm fine Clark, what happened"? She asked again.

"We lost", Demonica said. "Grundy, Hawkgirl and Claire was captured. Batman green Arrow and Joker didn't survive".

Wonder Woman was horrifed over hearing that.

J'onn stodo by the computer.

"We're picking up a signal. I believe it is a distress call", he said.

"A trap"? Flash asked.

"He wouldn't do that", Demonica said. "He do not do traps. He's powers are God-like".

"He is not a God", Wonder Woman said.

Demonica looked at her.

"No, but he's as powerful as one", Demonica said.

"Let's go for that distress call", Superman said.

They took the jet and landed in a forest by a mountain outside Detroit.

They entered the caves and looked around.

"Well that took a while", a vocie said.

"Lex"! Superman said in surprise. "You send the distress call"?

"Yes", Lex said. The hidout was attacked and Grodd was killed by that Darkness guy".

It was a rather shock to here that Gorilla Grodd was dead for the heroes.

"Sides", he added. "You need my help".

Superman sigh.

"He's right. We have to work together. Too much is at stake".

Suddenly an amazon woman jumped down beside Lex.

Wonder Woman gasped.

She took an angry step forward.

"Athena"! He said angry.

"Relax", Superman said. "She comeswith us too. Let's go everybody".

_Another Dimension of Darkness_

In a dark room Hawkgirl and Green Arrow found themselves chain by there hands with Vandal Savage.

"He captured my to take a closer look into my immortality", Vandal said.

Suddenly the door opened and Claire was pushed inside in chains too.

Hawkgirl goes up to her and puts her hands on her shoulders with a worried look.

"Claire are you okay"? Hawkgirl asked.

Claire nodded as tears fell down her face. Claire leaned her head against Hawkgirl's chest slightly. The two heroes could easily see she was really scared.

"Don't worry about it. I'll keep you save", Hawkgirl said and put her arms around Claire.

As much as the chains allowed that is.

5


	7. Chapter 7

Justice League

The Red Tide

Part 6 Last part

_On the jet_

Green Lantern is steering the jet.

Beside him sit Flash and looked back on the new Amazon woman.

Wonder Woman looked at Athana too, but with narrowing eyes.

"Wonna share what's going on between you two"? Demonica asked.

She wasn't sure why she asked. She didn't actually care, but it just felt as the right question. In reality she didn't really care as stated.

"She stole sacrite artifacts and two of them was nether found", Wonder Woman said with angry tone. "We throw her out because of it".

"You know", Flash interrupted. "You don't look like a thief".

He pointed in Athana's diraction.

She glanced at him.

"I stole nothing", she said.

"Don't lie to me"! Wonder Woman demanded.

"Calm down Diana", Superman said.

Demonica took a deep breath as she put her computer aside.

"I know how to end this", she said.

Her voice was heavy as if she was gone do something she really didn't wanted to.

"How and sense when"?! Green Lantern asked.

"I figured it our not long ago but I needed to find the portal to his dimension and now I have", Demonica explained. "It appears the portal is in Metropolis. Now if we take the red crystal and use its power to destroy the portal he will be trapped in his home dimension".

"Wait", Superman interrupted. "We have to get the others home first".

"Most likely he have them in his castle", Demonica said. "We go through, get them and go back and close the portal. He wouldn't see it coming. He by know think that he is unbeatable".

Flash stood up.

"But didn't we need both crystals before"? He asked.

"That was when we tried to kill him with them but closing the portal needs much less power", Demonica explained.

"It all makes sense", J'onn said. "I will set the new course".

_Dimension of Darkness_

To Hawkgirl's, Green Arrow's, Vandal and Claire's surprise the door exploded and Green Lantern entered.

He was happily surprised as he saw Green Arrow alive.

"Thought you died", he said as he removed all the chains.

"Hurry", Wonder Woman said. "We need to go quickly".

"What's going on"? Green Arrow asked as they run through hallways in the dark castle.

"We're gone destroy the portal forever", Green Arrow told the four.

Claire gasped to herself but said nothing.

She understood what Demonica was gonna do.

She also assumed what Demonica would do and hadn't told the Justice League what it would mean to close it.

As they reach a large open place Superman flue backwards without control and hit Green Arrow and Green Lantern.

Darkness flied quickly and hit Wonder Woman with his full force.

Demonica jumped and got Claire out of the way.

Claire hugged her on happiness as she saw it was her.

"Where's Grundy"? Demonica asked.

Claire shrugged her shoulders sadly as Green Lantern fire a green beam at darkness.

It was stopped by his shield.

J'onn picked up Wonder Woman and carried her towards the portal back the earth.

Superman beat his fists into the shield of energy surrounding Darkness but without effect.

On the other side of the portal stood Lex, Athena and Joker and Batman who both survived the explosion but had some injuries.

But they wasn't fatal.

Green Lantern took up Green Arrow and flew him through the portal with Hawkgirl right behind.

Vandal was the first one through the portal.

Superman held up Darkness as Claire and Demonica made it through.

He hurried through as Darkness walked in normal speed.

He was confident of his domination of the cosmos.

"Hurry up and close it"! Flash shouted.

"We're not leaving Grundy behind are we"? Hawkgirl said already knowing the reply.

"We have no choice", Batman explained. "Him for the galaxy".

From seemingly out of nowhere Grundy appeared and neat Darkness to the ground. He hit him an extra time and run through the portal.

"Grundy"! Demonica called happy over the surprising arrival. He gave her a big smile.

Demonica picked up the red crystal and looked at Claire.

Claire took her hand.

"No", she said and looked her friend in her eyes. Claire felt tears drip down her face.

"Well"! Lex shouted. "Don't let us stand in suspense"!

In a surprise to all Claire fired a ball of fire that pushed Demonica away and gave her the crystal.

Wonder Woman flew over to Demonica who sat up quickly

"Claire don't you do it"! Demonica shouted in horror.

But Claire only looked at her with a sad look, tears running down her face.

"It's my mistake. You're the only friend I'we ever had", Claire said.

She hugged the crystal with both hands and it started to glow.

By now Darkness realized what saw going to happen and hurried up to get through.

A blinding light from Claire forced everyone to look away.

"Claire please don't"! Demonica screamed and stood up.

Hawkgirl held her back not understanding why she screamed out after her friend.

The light disappeared and the portal with it.

"It, it worked", Flash said cheerfully. "Nicely done Claire".

But everyone's cheerful smiles disappeared as the red crystal fell to the ground and Claire was noware to be seen.

Demonica fell to her knees crying as Hawkgirl put her arms around her.

"What happened"? Superman asked. "What happened to her"?

"It, it should have been me", Demonica said as the tears kept running down. "The crystal... It wiped her from existence. Removed her energy and using it to… to shut the portal".

It was quiet as everyone looked at the crystal lying on the ground.

"She gave her life for us", J'onn said. "The only thing we can do is honor her memory for it".

It took a long time to rebuild what was destroyed and a monument was build in the memory for Claire and all others who died.

5


End file.
